Arcadius Komnenos
History A boy born with enough power to decimate cultures is something worrisome. Arcadius was born with such power. He would be marked as the only successful birth of his impatient guardians. As often as a baby was promised, they were refused such happiness by the Gods. Once Arcadius was finally cleaned, they fell upon the name of Arcadius; Hope & Happiness. As he grew, he was bathed in gold and jewels. Reliant on his image as most Rhodesians do, he had made it very clear that he was the Basileus' son; Arcadius the Arrogant, they began to name him. However even at the age of 8, the retinue that served him were zealous on remaining respectful to their future ruler. Following the boy's every order however costed them their lives. And to silence the parting lips of patricians, they revoked the boy's strengths from him. Neutering his power. It became further imagined that the boy was learning a shade quicker than expected; and began to mock him. Though the boy was thought to be growing fast, he was as normal as most noble children were. After his restrictions, he sought out only to please his parents. By focusing on literature and even performing compelling plays to win their favor. He was well known among his peers, and even held an alias; Dominus Constantinus. A name of a character in his first play. At 12, he was brought low by paid goons to harass him and embarrass the boy in an attempt to decimate his thought of control. Soon after his public humiliation, he sheltered himself. The Aurelii family had even exposed Arcadius' parents in plotting to selfishly keep their power and become recognized as superior rulers than their future. With his previous noble personality sabotaged, Arcadius had boarded himself within his own study to hide his shame. The goal of giving Arcadius no satisfaction became a paramount objective for the parents, it would be on Arcadius' 15th nameday where Justin would refuse this game any further. The man was growing older, steadily losing respect, he resorted to giving his last words to his son before he passed. Telling the boy how strong he had become and how worthy he would be as a Basileus. Beyond all the anger Arcadius held towards this man, he was, for once, at a peace of mind. Going out of his way to make sure Justin's burial was worth the man's legacy. This small taste of affection went far with Arcadius, however his mother was still viciously holding onto her power. On his 19th nameday, Atia was thrown from power by Arcadius himself. Not expecting to recruit men by his successes, he had stolen gold from a recent shipment to fund these mercenaries. He found his mother resting in front of the senate, and he had surprised her and shocked her. His men overwhelmed her guards and were butchered on the marble floor. She, however, was seized and arrested; detained. He branded her as a tyrant to the crown. He had even promised to kill her the first visit he made in that dank cell he threw her in. However he did not have the heart to do it. Regardless of what she had done, and the torment he suffered through. "I brought you into this world, Arcadius. And you threatened my well-being. I was given no choice." - Atia "Komnenos" '' He believed her arrest would create tranquility among the Rhodesian people. It only brought the hungry eyes of wolves. With the senate formally revoked of their power until a new Basileus is officially made, brought men who grew slowly but steadily throughout time. Riots became common place in Noplatia during this Year of Chaos. Rhodesian soldiers swarmed in the streets and murdered, all semblance of law had forced nobles into the palace where Arcadius stood. And the boy stood alone against potential rivals. Most of these men mocked him years before, and he wouldn't take their advice. Arcadius collected the only operational legion that still fell under Rhodesian Law. And the boy king demanded all those who respected the law to remain indoors. A curfew was made, and by nightfall, horror would be the only reaction of those who survived the incident. Arcadius ordered his legion to destroy anybody who stood in their way. And thus the pathways would be coated with gore and constant rivers of blood seeking their way down the streets and into the harbor. Citizens of Noplatia received no forgiveness for what they had done weeks prior. Burning down buildings and maiming a patrician and consul of Rhodes, Arcadius avenged those murdered nobles who once even insulted his name. For weeks Arcadius was known as the Butcher of Noplatia, or the Butcher of Rhodes. However those who saw through the blood knew him as the restorer of peace; the Restorer of Rhodes. By 22 he firmly understood what Rhodes was going through. The tissue of this powerhouse was becoming softer with each passing Basileus. With his ruthless order made years ago, it had made him many enemies, but staunchly loyal friends. However Arcadius viewed them as his subjects. With his mother prone to spreading lies and bribing to keep herself in power, he spoke with honesty. A ruthless honesty that would bring the attention of a God. It's suspected during his first ritual when praying to Arzyn that he himself spoke to Arcadius, though only in a hushed tone. and since this encounter, the man has been devoted to his religion, believing that he was appreciated by Arzyn and respected by him. '''Recent History' As his mother is withdrawn from her prison, she admits to her wickedness. And as mercy, Arcadius took two fingers from each hand. With his mother vegitating on her bed, Arcadius attempts to sustain the fragile government from impossible threats. The brewing wars of Bretonnia has left Rhodes open, and it would take a hero to keep it alive. Appearance Arcadius is short, however stocky in build. His appearance can easily be compared to the average build of somebody from Carim, as most Rhodesians are. His face his strong, with a sharp nose and thin lips, complimented by his trimmed amber facial hair. Complimented by his brown eyes and full head of hair.